Haus Tarly (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Haus Tarly" (im Original: "House Tarly") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der sechsten Staffel über das Haus Tarly. Die Erzählung wird von James Faulkner in seiner Rolle als Randyll Tarly gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)=Randyll Tarly proudly describes ths House's past, and what's been necessary to protect its future. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Randyll Tarly spricht über die Geschichte des Hauses Tarly, eines der Adelshäuser in der Weite. Inhalt Englisch (Original)='Randyll Tarly': Most houses take wild beasts for their sigils, calling themselves bears, lions or stags, as if a cloth banner could make them so. That isn't the way of House Tarly. Our sigil is the huntsman pulling his bow, and it isn't some idle fancy. As soon as a son of House Tarly can hold a spoon, he gets a bow. As soon as the boy can sit a horse, his father takes him on a hunt. They return with a stag, a buck, a boar, a brace of pheasant, even if it takes days. Even if it takes a week. Even if it takes the boy's whole life. Horn Hill is ours. A fitting home for one of the oldest and most honorable families of the Reach. Legend has it that Harlon the Hunter and Herndon of the Horn, two sons of Garth the Greenhand, raised the castle in the Age of Heroes, and shared a home and wife for a hundred years. Most of the great houses spout such nonsense about their origins. At least my family doesn't claim some long-lost ancient crown, like the rest of them. House Tarly breeds soldiers, not kings. When House Gardener ruled the Reach, we served them well and loyally. When House Gardener died and Aegon gave the Reach to their stewards, House Tyrell, we served them well and loyally. We know our place, even if the Tyrell women don't. When Aegon's son faced rebellion from the Vulture King of Dorne, my ancestor, Savage Sam Tarly, led the royal forces on a Vulture Hunt. Heartsbane, our ancestral Valyrian sword, and the pride of our house, soon ran red from point to hilt with rebel blood. When Robert Baratheon rebelled against Aerys, I led the Tyrell van, and handed him his only defeat in the war at Ashford. But a hunter knows that a moment's slip can cost him the game. Great houses have fallen from a single, weak heir. Samwell looked like a son when he was born, but he grew up plump and soft as a daughter. I'd catch him in the kitchen shoving cakes into his ever-growing mouth, or reading in the garden when he was supposed to be training. I brought masters-at-arms from all over Westeros to make a man of him. He slept in chainmail, bathed in bull's blood, was dressed in his mother's clothes and paraded through the castle to shame him into valor. He only grew fatter and more craven. I despaired of the future of our house until my wife gave me another boy, Dickon. A real son and worthy heir. Or he would have been, if Sam wasn't squatting in his way. One morning, I had Sam brought into the woods outside the castle. I told him he'd given me no cause to disown him, but Heartsbane should go to a man strong enough to wield her. And Sam wasn't worthy to touch her hilt. Either he would take the black and renounce all future claim to his brother's sword and title, or I would hunt him down like the pig he was. Of course, faced with danger and exertion, he chose the coward's path, and waddled north to the Wall. Some may call me cruel for what I did, but I don't care. I am responsible for House Tarly, as my father was before me and his father before him. If the hunter returns with empty hands, his family starves. If the warrior carries an empty scabbard, his home burns. House Tarly has stood for thousands of years. It will not fall on my watch. No matter how many tears my family sheds. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Randyll Tarly': Die meisten Häuser wählen für ihre Wappen wilde Ungetüme und nennen sich Bären, Löwen oder Hirsche, als ob ein Banner aus Stoff sie dazu machen würde. Das ist nicht die Art des Hauses Tarly. Unser Wappen zeigt einen Jägersmann, der seinen Bogen spannt, und das ist keine leere Phantasterei. Sobald ein Sohn des Hauses Tarly einen Löffel halten kann, bekommt er einen Bogen. Sobald der Junge auf einem Pferd sitzen kann, nimmt sein Vater ihn mit auf eine Jagd. Sie kehren mit einem Hirschen zurück, einem Bock, einem Keiler, einem Paar Fasanen, selbst wenn es Tage dauert. Selbst wenn es eine Woche dauert. Selbst wenn es das ganze Leben des Jungen dauert. Hornberg gehört uns. Ein passendes Heim für eine der ältesten und ehrenhaftesten Familien der Weite. Der Legende zufolge errichteten Harlon der Jäger und Herndon vom Horn, zwei Söhne von Garth der Grünhand, die Burg im Zeitalter der Helden und teilten einhundert Jahre lang Heim und Gemahlin. Die meisten der Hohen Häuser geben einen solchen Unfug über ihre Ursprünge von sich. Zumindest beansprucht meine Familie keine lange verlorene Krone, wie der Rest von ihnen es tut. Das Haus Tarly bringt Soldaten hervor, keine Könige. Als das Haus Gärtner über die Weite herrschte, dienten wir ihm vorbehaltslos. Als das Haus Gärtner ausstarb und Aegon die Weite ihren Haushofmeistern gab, den Tyrells, dienten wir ihnen vorbehaltslos. Wir kennen unseren Platz, auch wenn es die Tyrell-Frauen nicht tun. Als Aegons Sohn der Rebellion vom Geierkönig aus Dorne entgegentrat, führte mein Urahn, der Wilde Sam Tarly, die königlichen Truppen auf eine Geierhatz. Herzbann, unser valyrisches Ahnenschwert und Stolz unseres Hauses, war bald von der Spitze bis zum Heft mit Rebellenblut getränkt. Als Robert Baratheon gegen Aerys rebellierte, führte ich die Vorhut der Tyrells und bescherte ihm in Aschfurt seine einzige Niederlage während des Krieges. Doch ein Jäger weiß, dass ihn ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit das Spiel kosten kann. Hohe Häuser sind wegen eines einzigen schwachen Erben niedergegangen. Samwell sah bei seiner Geburt wie ein Sohn aus, wurde dann aber so fett und zart wie ein Mädchen. Ich erwischte ihn, wie er in der Küche Kuchen in seinen ständig wachsenden Mund stopfte oder wie er las, wenn er üben sollte. Ich holte Waffenmeister aus ganz Westeros, um einen Mann aus ihm zu machen. Er schlief in Kettenhemd, badete in Ochsenblut, wurde in die Kleidung seiner Mutter gesteckt und in der Burg vorgeführt, um ihn zur Tapferkeit zu beschämen. Er wurde lediglich fetter und feiger. Ich verzweifelte angesichts der Zukunft meines Hauses, bis meine Gemahlin mir einen weiteren Sohn schenkte, Dickon. Ein wahrer Sohn und würdiger Erbe. Oder er wäre es gewesen, wenn Sam ihm nicht im Weg gestanden hätte. Eines Morgens ließ ich Sam tief in die Wälder außerhalb der Burg bringen. Ich sagte ihm, dass er mir keinen Grund gegeben habe, ihn zu enterben, aber Herzbann an einen Mann gehen solle, der stark genug wäre, es zu führen. Und Sam war nicht würdig, das Heft des Schwertes zu berühren. Entweder er würde das Schwarz anlegen und jeglichen Anspruch auf das Schwert seines Bruders aufgeben, oder ich würde ihn hetzen wie das Schwein, das er war. Im Angesicht von Gefahr und körperlicher Anstrengung wählte er natürlich den Pfad des Feiglings und watschelte nach Norden zur Mauer. Manche mögen mich für meine Taten grausam nennen, aber das kümmert mich nicht. Ich bin verantwortlich für das Haus Tarly, wie es mein Vater vor mir war und sein Vater vor ihm. Wenn der Jäger mit leeren Händen heimkehrt, hungert seine Familie. Wenn der Krieger eine leere Scheide trägt, brennt sein Heim nieder. Das Haus Tarly besteht seit Tausenden von Jahren. Es wird nicht während meiner Wache niedergehen. Ganz gleich, wie viele Tränen meine Familie vergießt. Auftritte und Erwähnungen Charaktere *Harlon der Jäger *Herndon vom Horn *Aegon I. Targaryen *Aenys I. Targaryen ("Aegons Sohn") *Geierkönig *Sam Tarly *Aerys II. Targaryen *Robert Baratheon *Randyll Tarly ("ich") *Samwell Tarly *Melessa Tarly ("Sams Mutter"; "meine Gemahlin") *Dickon Tarly Häuser *Haus Mormont ("Bären") *Haus Lennister ("Löwen") *Haus Baratheon ("Hirsche") *Haus Tarly *Haus Gärtner *Haus Tyrell Gruppierungen und Institutionen *Nachtwache ("das Schwarz anlegen") Orte *Westeros **Weite ***Hornberg ***Aschfurt **Dorne **Mauer Ereignisse *Geierhatz *Roberts Rebellion **Schlacht von Aschfurt Sonstiges *Zeitalter der Helden *Valyrischer Stahl **Herzbann Anmerkungen Galerie en:House Tarly (Histories & Lore) fr:Maison Tarly (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:Casa Tarly (História e Tradição) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen Kategorie:Kein Bild vorhanden